


Quackity and BadBoyHalo (in Dream High)

by Being_Delirious



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Dream High, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, QuackHalo friendship, Quackity and BadboyHalo moments, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: Just some QuackHalo stuff I took from my WP and place it here so I can add to the BBQ community over here. I'm afraid no one really searches fro it in WP anyways.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> Most of their dialogues are indeed from their own streams. I'm also adding future ships and characters as this one-shot thingy goes on... It really has no plot.
> 
> I'm also debating if I make them canon in this story or not.

* * *

It was on Dream High when Quackity first met BBH. He reckons that the boy was a nice lad. In fact, too nice for some. When Quackity got in, Tommy told him all basic things to learn about Bad. 

Firstly, the brunette doesn't like cursing. Now, Quackity didn't believe such a thing cause how could someone not like cursing? It's always so fun to yell out profanities whether at someone, at an object or to yourself. Quackity likes to think of himself as an S-tier sailor and hell, he proudly wears it like a badge.

Secondly, BadBoyHalo has a unique set of vocabulary and obsession over a pastry. That being said, the word 'muffin' is always in his book. Whether to insult: "you're a muffin head!", to compliment: "you're a muffin", as an endearment: "you muffin", or to chastise: "you ragamuffin!" The word never fades out.

And lastly, Bad has a suspicious, friend-relationship with Skeppy - the Diamond boy of their school's football team. It would only occur on rare times that you won't be able to see the two away from each other. Usually, wherever the other go, you'd expect the other to be there as well.

Quackity didn't bat an eye much into it yet he kept the fact printed in his head.

When they first met, he was with Tommy when it happened. Skeppy had challenged the younger to a 1 v 1 involving robots that Bad had made in his spare time. It was amusing. Seeing how competitive the blonde had gotten after hearing that the offer was from Skeppy. But then, Quackity sooner finds out why. 

Apparently, if Skeppy ever challenged you to a duel, there would always be a high amount of money involved. And Quackity could really use some to buy himself the whole menu from a Chinese restaurant right now. 

So, Quackity followed. 

The talking mostly occurred between Skeppy and Tommy. Mostly Tommy, - the boy just can't get his mouth shut. - Waiting by the back, Quackity had let his eyes wander around the room until it landed on a boy with familiar brown hair and glasses. He looks... out of place.

"Big Q, Big Q, you're going up against BadBoyHalo, Big Q." Tommy helpfully informed him. Rolling his shoulders, he clenched a fist with a proud grin. 

"Alright, Tommy. Tell me what to do." 

The blonde roughly patted his back with aggressive nodding. "Yes, yes. You see, Big Q, all you have to do to BBH is to curse around him." He raised an accusing brow yet didn't disagree. He might as well trust the child who's been around in Dream High more than him.

Skeppy, who was able to hear them, quickly interfered. "Hey, hey, no. None of that around Bad." He was pretty serious about it too that it only piqued Quackity's curiosity.

When the robot-duel started between him and Bad, you could expect him running out the door after BBH charged his player unto his. It left the three astounded. 

The next time they saw each other, Quackity was lucky enough that the Diamond was busy with practice to have BBH all to himself. Of course, it wasn't planned at all. He originally plans to spend the whole afternoon with George but the hybernating goggle boy was too tired to stay. 

Turns out, Gogy and Bad were good friends so when the former left, Bad decided to help him out. Do you even wanna guess what Quackity did? He sang him a song and decided then and there to use all the knowledge he had obtained. 

He cursed and received a language. 

He talked, he got the ultimate Muffin head badge!

And lastly, probably the one he's conflicted with, was talked about Skeppy.

"You know," Quackity started, an evil grin on his lips as he followed BadboyHalo around as he continued on with his after-class duties. "Skeppy ran up to me one day and told me how rude you are."

With this, Bad dropped the books he was holding on the floor, turned 180 and stomped his way over the Mexican with expression angered like a bull. When the brunette advanced, Quackity backtracked. They kept repeating this until eventually, the latter felt his back hit the wall. 

"Listen here, Mr Quackity," It always amuses Quackity at how right to hear the title roll off the boy's tongue. "We'll agree on this one thing, and one thing only. You are not allowed to speak of Skeppy like that, m'kay? I don't want you making any false- ..." Whatever Bad said had been tuned out by the other student. The friendship they have is- it makes him a tad bit jealous.

Despite having similar heights, Bad's glaring eyes made him feel small than he actually is. It was... terrifying and exciting at the same time. It made him want to elicit more reaction from the green-eyed male. 

"... -uackity? Oh my goodness, are you even listening?"

Bad's voice registered back in his head and with slightly still-stunned voice, Quackity replied. "Give me a kiss. Just, come on, a kiss on the lips-" Bad was quick to retract, shaking his head when he pushed at him with a light force.

"Oh my goodness, you little hamburger-"

"Bad?" Both boys turned their head to the source of the sound and found Skeppy standing by the aisle. "What are you guys doing here?" Skep- squinted, "Is that, Quackity?" The athlete ran a hand through his lightly soaked hair while the other held the bag on his shoulder. 

As if a child on an early hour of Christmas, Bad hopped over to the tanned boy with lit-up eyes. "Geppy! You're here!" Skeppy glanced back at Quackity who was still glued to the wall. 

"Yeah, I'm here ..." he trailed off, brown eyes staring at the Mexican who gladly returned the intense stare. "You hanging out with Quackity now, huh?" Bad noticed the staring contest and quickly waved his hand off in a dismissive manner. 

"Oh, don't mind Quackity, Skeppy. He's just a low-budget version of you." 

Quackity wasn't going to lie, that stung a bit. Skeppy, on the other hand, shrugged and tilted his head. "Wanna head out, now? I'll buy us some pickle chips on the way." Bad hummed, picking up the books he dropped before pausing with an accusatory look pointed at his best friend. 

"No, I'm the one who's gonna be paying. You've already spent like 50k on me." Their voices bounced off the aisle and slowly faded upon exiting, totally forgetting about Quackity's existence. Well, Quackity guesses that jealousy works both ways in a relationship.

Jealousy indeed was shown later on the year when Karl had invited people to attend Nihachu's birthday celebration. It was right at the end, they were fooling around when he and Karl saw Skeppy pull Bad by the corner. 

"Geppy, look at what I have!"

"Bad, stop it."

"Whaat?" 

"Don't go next to Quackity."

"Fine, I'll stay away from Quackity. He's kinda weird..."

The said male fused his brows, bristling upon hearing the Diamond boy's demands. To purposely annoy the other, he decided to walk up to them. Karl trailed behind him.

"Skeppy, why don't you want Bad to stay next to Quackity?" As Karl asked this, the Mexican had already strutted next to BBH with wiggling eyebrows. The brunette scrunched up his nose, sliding away. Quackity only slid closer, hands behind his back with a cheesy grin.

"Quackity, stay away!" Bad's voice cracked, taking more steps to create distance.

Skeppy turned to Karl, fixing his jacket's collar with stern brows. "I just, I don't like the vibes. Bad-" He widened his eyes then slipped between the pair, grabbing Bad by the wrist. "Stay away from him."

And, oh, Quackity was ready. Again, testing people's limits was his cup of tea. But just when he's about to make his move, Karl had already grabbed him from behind, shaking his head in disagreement and there was nothing more for the Mexican to but to watch as the pair leaves the scene. 

Better luck next time, he guesses.

Dream High must be one if not, the best school Quackity has ever transferred to. Not just because he was pronounced as the 'Funniest Guy' - it was originally 'One of the Funniest Guy' since the title also included TommyInnit, Technoblade, Sapnap, and George, but that seemed too long for him so cutting out the 'One of the' and it seems to work best.

He was slowly getting used to the others over time. Even decided if joining the Drama club - Wilbur's - would be beneficial for him because again, he does have a fairly exceptional acting skills.

Another good thing that has happened to him was the upcoming Soccer game. Why is that, you ask? Well, it's easy. It simply meant that Skeppy would need to spend more time in practice than usual which gave him a much easier time slipping in the Robotics clubroom to have a chat with a certain brunette with emerald eyes.

He certainly annoyed BadBoyHalo to no end. Making him grrrrrr and bit back with snarky remarks. It was just, addicting to Quackity which makes him wonder why. He knows the boy was half-actual-annoyed with his constant badgering, but he also gets a feeling that he hasn't crossed any boundaries. Not yet, at least.

There was also this alluring sense of both amusement and impressed at the way the brunette avoided cursing. Even though muffins are used for cover-ups, he still wasn't cursing!

That afternoon, Quackity had decided to bring his guitar with him and sing some songs as BadBoyHalo works away on building another AI.

"Why is your name BadBoyHalo? Why a Bad boy? Why not a good boy?" Quackity had decided to ask a couple of questions, not openly admitting that he also wants to know more about the certain male.

Fixing his glasses, Bad sighed for the possible twelfth time that hour. "Because I'm hardcore, Quackity. That's why." He was about to pick up a screwdriver when he heard Quackity stifle a laugh. Bad raised a brow, "what."

Quackity shook his head, a fist on his lips as he covered up his chuckles. "No, no, just- how about you say it faster?"

"The what?"

"Say 'I'm hardcore' faster."

"...I'm hardcore?"

"Yeah, but, just say it faster."

"But it's hard!"

Quackity wheezed, setting his guitar aside with a dismissive shake of his head. "You're- you're getting there. That's alright, Bad, I just-"

"What? Oh my goodness, Quackity-" Bad was ready to go on another sarcastic tangent when Quackity cut him off with an earnest message. Raising his hands up to show that he wasn't messing around.

"No no, it's just-" he cleared his throat, "-I think one of your greatest quality is how much charisma you have. You have this charm to you where just- it's just- just talking to you - coming up with a dynamic with you, Bad, is just fun." His eyes softened, and somehow, it was the first time Bad saw the real Quackity with no trickster facade. The Mexican held the American's gaze with his, silence falling around them when he continued, "And that's a good trait."

He might've shown too much of himself or had just thrown off his mask for BBH to smile at him as if he deserves the whole world.

"Thank you,"

and frankly? With that smile and response? He couldn't care less. Maybe he doesn't have to be the Funniest Guy to stay relevant with him.

Maybe. For the meantime though? He gotta make the boy spell some words for him. "Can you spell 'attic' for me?"

"What?"

"I'll give you money!"

* * *


	2. As Long as its Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://clips.twitch.tv/InspiringSincereArmadilloNomNom

* * *

Quackity was nervous. His mother had been badgering him to get a girlfriend lately and he's actually really not ready for any type of that. Just the thought of sharing a good sum of his life with someone else gave him goosebumps and holy shit it's making him sick. 

Head hung low and shoulders slumped, Quackity had opted to seat on the backdoor stairs with quite a frown etched on his lips. His eyes squinted, brows furrowed with all the buzzing thoughts and pressure of having to get a partner was stressing him.

"Hello? Quackity?" The said male didn't hear the soft voice called out for him. Didn't register a hand waving in front of his face. Too busy in his mess of a mind palace, Quackity was brought back to reality when a presence decided to take a seat beside him.

Blinking, the Mexican flinched. He sharply turned to his left and only calming down when he found out who it was. BadBoyHalo was already looking at him with concern in his eyes. Quackity deems that the look doesn't fit the brunette.

"Hi," BBH greeted whilst trying to cover his worry with a smile.

Quackity nodded, fixing the beenie on his head. "Hello,"

"Are you okay?"

He went silent for a second. The student's eyes looking a bit faraway over the distance with no actual focus. What was he supposed to go with this? That his mother had been hinting at him on having a girlfriend? That whatever he ate that morning had him wanting to skip class and into a washroom instead. He really shouldn't have eaten those expired foods he found in his cupboard.

You know what? All of his current problems are caused by something similar. Women. They are everything he's not good at and that certainly annoys him.

"BadBoyHalo, how much do you know about women?"

"What?"

BBH responded and now they're both stuck at a staring competition with Bad giving him the look. o_o So, in a swift movement, Quackity began explaining. 

Or rather, that's what he thinks he's doing. "I'm supposed to go on a date and I don't know what to do."

Bad scratched his nose, averting his eyes. "Well, I'd say I'm pretty good at giving out general advi-"

"Excellent!" With no other hesitation, Quackity had stood up with renewed energy, holding Bad's wrist as he began to drag the brunette with him.

"Wait- wait, what?" Bad was able to get out of his stunned phase and dig the heels of his shoe on the floor, stopping them right at the middle of the corridor. "Hold on, what do you mean by that?"

Quackity made a face of disbelief. "What do you mean what do I mean?? You just said it yourself, you're literally a Chick Magnet! Now, you've gotta train me by going out with me on a practice date." He began pulling Bad once again but the other was fairly stubborn with his shoes glued on the floor.

BBH nervously chortled, waving his other hand. "Wait, hold on, I didn't agree to this."

"What, you got something better to do beside tinkering with your toys?"

"For the record, they are not toys and-" Bad thought for a second, trying to find other thongs that he actually does besides building robots. He avoided Quackity's challenging gaze, "uhm, what about Skeppy?"

Quackity groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose with an eye roll, "BadBoyHalo, you and Skeppy are literally stuck together like a pair of conjoined twins. Why not hang around with new people sometime? Take a breath of fresh air!"

"I hang around the Dream Team too. Skeppy's not only the person I know, you know."

"Yeahhhh but they're old news!" Quackity argued back, "You need to have someone new! Someone handsome, smart, and a fun personality!"

Bad blinked, tilting his head a little. "... Ske-?"

"Me!"

Rolling his green eyes behind the frames, the American eventually relented. But not first without an exasperated groan. "Fineee," with that, he was back to getting dragged by Quackity.

On a practice date they went indeed. On the way to their destination, Bad had sent Skeppy a message about leaving early with Quackity who was overexcited spending time out of school with him. Also, still slightly thinking about the reason he even asked the other out, Quackity had begun asking Bad for some advice.

With a notepad out, he tilted his head and began listing off thing Bad had told him so he can be the perfect gentleman as the brunette was.

Inside an ice cream parlour where their friend, Punz - also works in for a part-time job - took their orders. "What flavour do you guys-"

"I want this- this whole plate of an item-" Quackity began, rubbing his chin and pretended to look at the menu. "This- the item says," he paused, looking up and giving Bad a wink. "this item says 'BadBoyHalo'."

"Oh my go-"

He let out the most obnoxious laugh he could make, getting Punz in on the joke. "I heard-" the blonde started, also wearing a smug grin, "I heard that this item got a lot of cake in it."

"Oh My GOSH!"

Bad walked out of the shop - beet red - with Quackity having to chase after him.

Quackity managed to persuade Bad into continuing the little practice date they have. Gently settling on one of the seats with no other hindrance or suggestive jokes. As much as the Mexican wanted to joke around more, he really does want to spend more time with the indescribable guy in front of him.

He had been told that people love talking about themselves by the very same guy so why not test the waters out?

Taking a bite out of his ice cream, Quackity used his spoon to point at BBH. "Say, Boy!" - is a nickname he used for the other upon finding out most calls him Bad while some call him Halo - "Do you have any hobbies?"

BBH raised a brow but eventually shrugged it as he took another scoop out of his own cup. "Well, I enjoy making haikus," he started and gazed up the ceiling with a thought. "um, I sometimes build a computer." Bad shrugged and Quackity nodded in return.

"I heard that you enjoy throwing knives." Quackity offered and watched with observant eyes to see if the topic was something sensitive or not. When he found no indications of the brunette being uncomfortable, he continued. "What's it like? Throwing knives, I mean."

BadBoyHalo leaned back against his chair, humming a little bit as he took another scoop. "Well, it's fun and certainly a helpful skill. It's not really much but I do plan on joining competitions in the future. I reckon that I could win some if I practice enough."

Quackity had finished his cup, placing the spoon down. "Is that what you want to be when you grow up?"

The brunette was quick to dismiss. Shaking his head as he too placed his spoon down. "Nope! I'm actually not sure yet." Bad glanced at Quackity, his green eyes turning mischievous. "How about you, Mr Quackity? Do you have some plans for when we finish high school?"

Fixing a stare on his palm, Quackity let out a sheepish smile and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I plan to study law...-"

Bad's eyes lit up, interest piqued by him. "Ooo, sounds fun." he paused, "Why though?"

The male in question began fiddling with his hands. Unable to believe that he was actually revealing his plans for the first time. "There's just this charm to it, you know? To learn your way through the justice system and to be able to know how to defend yourself when it comes down to the court of law." Hence, why he reads every sentence in the Terms of Agreement.

"There are also some cases that definitely intrigues me. One that involves questioning a lawyer's moral compass. Since there are cases where the one they're representing have confessed to committing really horrible things and yet they still choose to be a legal representative of this person."

Quackity blinked and felt heat creeping up his face and the sense of pride when talking about something he's passionate about made him feel. Huh, guess Bad was right. People do love talking about themselves. Once he realized this, he noticed that the said person had propped an elbow on the table and placed his chin on top of his hand.

With a lazy, satisfied smile, BadBoyHalo's eyes softened when they met Quackity's.

"You're pretty smart, Quackity, did you know that? I guess I could pick you as my legal representative."

Perhaps, he's shown too much of himself once again. Maybe that's why he did the following thing he did which was...

"Come kiss me on the lips instead,"

He laughed when Bad facepalmed and rolled his eyes at him. Maybe it was on instinct. An instinct to ward away or cover up his vulnerability by some silly jokes and dumb comments because he knows. In this society, people would choose people who are easy to talk with. To joke around and laugh at. It's the reason why so many pranksters exist in the first place.

The reason why he always feels responsible to make everyone around him laugh. This is how he's given shine.

But Bad,

Bad accepts him for who he is. He doesn't need to be a clown to hang around him; it was a breath of fresh air. He's the new air he needed rather than the other way around. He likes this. He likes him.

Maybe spending a span of your life with someone that could bring some spice in your life isn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Once they got out, Quackity took this opportunity to bring out more information about the brunette. Standing side by side waiting for a tram, the Mexican nudged BadBoyHalo by the side.

"Hey, tell me, are you in love with Skeppy?" He asked rather bluntly, yet again, he doesn't really know how to approach the subject.

BadBoyHalo on the other hand, seemingly unbothered by this as if it had already been asked to him million of times, gave out a resting bitch face before slipping into a tram that coincidently arrived at the time.

"WAit, Bad- no!" Quackity wheezed yet all he got in return was a departing wave from BBH. He'll catch him next time. Maybe...

* * *


	3. Anything for Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.twitch.tv/videos/816012445

* * *

What most people don't understand is how being a legal representative for someone is kind of a big deal. Especially when that someone is the one in the wrong.

So when Quackity found Bad sniffing by the locker room, all jokester attitude of his went out of the window. He leisurely approached the brunette, afraid of making a move that might scare him away. Ponk was beside the said male, rubbing his back as comfort. 

"You know what? I used to think that Quackity was the meanest person, but now I think that it's Puffy." Quackity overheard and that was just enough to make him ask questions.

"Wait, why? What did Puffy do?"

The boy, wiping his nose with the use of his hoodie's sleeves, looked up at Quackity with wide teary green eyes. "Puffy was being horrible." He answered before placing his head down. 

"Wait, what did Puffy say?" Confused, Quackity glanced at Ponk who only shrugged his shoulders. Hesitant, he placed a hand on top of Bad's shoulder. "Where's Skeppy?" This question was more directed to the African male who was the only one able to speak clearly without sniffing. 

Ponk clicked his tongue, taking a second to think before answering, "Bad told me that Skeppy's sick so he had to stay home for the day." Well doesn't that just gives him more time

BBH then chimed in, "Puffy said something hurtful."

Without giving another thought, Quackity had already grabbed the brunette by the hand and started pulling him through the corridors and all the way to the cafeteria where he last saw Puffy. It didn't matter to him if students stopped by and watch him drag Bad along by the hand. In fact, he's quite serious at what he's about to do.

Ponk tried his best to keep up, trailing after them.

When Quackity saw the suspect, he wasted no time stomping over to the table, keeping Bad close behind. Upon arriving, he puffed his chest out and fixed Puffy a glare.

"Puffy, what did you say to Bad?" he demanded. Puffy was confused at first but then slowly remembered what the problem was about. She crossed her arms over the table and gestured towards Bad.

"I'll let Bad repeat it." She responded although the Mexican was having none of it. Especially when he heard another sniffle coming from the boy.

"no,"

He glared harder, standing his ground. "Puffy, what did you say to Bad??" It was louder this time. Proving that he wasn't kidding around or lolling with daisies. "What did you say to Bad, Puffy?"

Puffy sighed and uncrossed her arms. "I said that Rat was really pretty." She tried yet the future law student was not buying it.

"No. What did you say to him." his voice was stern, a proof that he wasn't beating around the bush. Although, this seemed to do the trick since Puffy, in her onesie sheep outfit, stood up and this made Quackity to quickly get in between her and Bad.

From there, she explained what truly happened. Turns out, it was BadBoyHalo who started it by giving out a snarky remark towards Karl. So, Puffy defended Karl who in turn caused a sassy BBH which whiplash back to Puffy owning him with a roast. The rest? Is already being laid out.

Ponk shook his head, a frown on his face. "Two wrongs don't make a right, Puffy."

"Why are you trying to justify your bad behaviours?" Quackity went on, giving her a disappointed look.

Puffy groaned, sighing before looking over his shoulder to check on Bad. "Bad, here, I have a peace offering." She tried to step aside to reach him yet Quackity also moved to get in her way.

"Peace offering?" He scoffed. "Why don't you offer an apology?"

The audience who were watching let out a dramatic gasp. Puffy scrunched up her nose. "This is between me and Bad, Quackity." She inclined, still trying to move around the Mexican who kept blocking her way. "So, like-"

"No, no. As Bad's legal representative, you owe him an apology and you owe it to him, now."

"You're kinda blocking my eye contact, Quackity-" as if to make a point, she moved to another position in which was immediately countered.

Quackity raised a brow, "So, you wanna-" he made sure to keep Bad close behind him when Puffy made another attempt. "You wanna talk to Bad?" He dared with a raised chin. "You're gonna have to go through me because I'm not gonna allow you to hurt him again."

In the end, Puffy did manage to apologise and so did Bad. And as a thank you gift, Bad invited Quackity to the clubroom to give him the muffins he baked earlier that morning.

~

"Hey, Boy," Quackity situated himself adjacent to the brunette and began tuning his guitar. He ignored the way the other grimaced at the nickname he's using. "I heard that the majority of people in this school have a group chat that's apparently run by you."

BBH hummed, fixing the glasses on his nose. "Yup, it's on Team Speak. I'm the one who gives out roles."

The Mexican strummed his guitar, nodding his head before placing his arms around the instrument and letting his chin on top. "So... can you give me a role?"

"Nope."

Well, that was quick. "Wait- but, come onnn, please?" It was told that puppy eyes don't really work in his favour, but Quackity really wanted a role so he began pouting his lips and widening his eyes. He probably looks more like a fish rather than a dog but oh well.

Miraculously, BadBoyHalo relented. Rubbing the spot in between his eyes, "But, in one condition." Quackity straightened his posture, ears up and ready to listen. 

"Yes? Anything. I'll do anything you want, Bad."

The said boy eyed the instrument in Quackity's arms before answering, "I want you to sing All Star." Sure, he could've asked a trivia question in which 'Are Cherries Berries?' but All Star had been a song stuck in his head for days now.

Accepting the challenge, Quackity closer to him. He glanced down at his guitar then back at the male who's green eyes started sparkling in awe and excitement. For a split second, Quackity wondered if he should start singing with mocking lyrics. Should he high pitch his voice? Deepen it?

In the end, though, he chose to play it naturally. No fake girl voice, no blabbers or add-ons. He'll sing it the way he can with his usual voice. After all, it was just him and Bad in the room. No other people that need entertaining. No one to put on a persona to. This is him, Quackity.

It wasn't long when Bad joined in, their timing in vain and voices not harmonizing. It wasn't perfect, that's alright, it was good enough to bond on to. Quackity likes the peace that filled him. The ambience around the room with no one but the sound of guitar strings being strummed and soft singing of him and Bad to fill in the void.

At the last chords, Quackity opened his eyes to find the brunette staring at him with glee. His heart pounded against his rib cage at how soft Bad's gaze was. It scares him, gives him some anxiety he had always covered up with false confidence.

"You know," BadBoyHalo started and it was enough to freeze the Mexican on his spot. "you act so toughly on the outside, Quackity, but I know that on the inside, you're an actual softie."

The said male could feel heat run up his face, whether, from embarrassment or being found out, he doesn't know. What he does know is that he takes offence on being a called a 'softie'.. Sure, he might cry on some movies of Pixar's, melt whenever he meets dogs by the park or cries to his mother all day because his duck plushie went missing... but that does not mean he's a softie!

His eyebrow twitched, forcing a grin on his lips. "A... a softie?"

The brunette, unaware of the silent vendetta, has continued on his work. He hummed in agreement. "Yup."

Quackity took a loud deep breath and, "FUCK SHIT FUCK BITCH MOTHERFUCKER!-" he listed all the profanities he could think off, immediately making the other cover his ears and yelled in frustration.

"LANGUAGE!"

* * *


End file.
